mangafandomcom-20200224-history
High School DxD
Funimation Entertainment Madman Entertainment | network = AT-X (uncensored) TV Kanagawa, Chiba TV, TV Aichi, Sun Television, Tokyo MX, BS11 (censored) | network_en = | first = January 6, 2012 | last = March 23, 2012 | episodes = 12 + 6 OVAs | episode_list = List of High School DxD episodes }} "DxD" stands for is a Japanese light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. The story centers on Issei Hyodo, a perverted high school student who is killed by his first date who is revealed to be a fallen angel. He is soon revived as a devil by Rias Gremory to serve her and her devil family. High School DxD began serialization in Fujimi Shobo's Dragon Magazine in its September 2008 issue. The first volume was released on September 20, 2008, with a total of fourteen volumes available in Japan as of January 19, 2013 under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. A manga adaptation by Hiroji Mishima began serialization in the July 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine, and later in the March 2011 issue of Monthly Dragon Age, with four volumes currently available as of January 9, 2013. An anime adaptation by TNK aired on AT-X and other networks from January 6, 2012 to March 23, 2012. The anime is licensed in North America by Funimation Entertainment, and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. A second season has been announced. Plot Issei Hyodo is a lecherous second-year high school student attending , a former all-girls school that has recently turned co-ed. He lives a peaceful life until he is called for a date by a girl named Yuma Amano. At the conclusion of the date, Issei is brought to a local park, where Yuma asks him if he wants to know what her wish is. Under the impression of receiving a kiss from the girl, Issei is shocked when Yuma whispers the words "Can you die for me?" and transforms into a Fallen Angel. Issei is brutally attacked and killed by Yuma. Issei wakes up the next morning, believing the events that occurred were all just a dream. Immediately afterwards, he notices Rias Gremory, a buxom third-year student at Kuoh Academy, naked in his room. Rias reveals her identity as a Devil to Issei and claims that she has reincarnated him as a Devil who will serve as an underling to her and the Gremory Devil Family. Story arcs Story Arc 1: *Volumes 1–2 Story Arc 2: *Volumes 3–6 Story Arc 3: *Volumes 7–12 Story Arc 4: *Volume 14–present Side Stories *Volume 8 and Volume 13 Media Light novels High School DxD began as a light novel series written by Ichiei Ishibumi, with illustrations provided by Miyama-Zero. The first volume of High School DxD was released by Fujimi Shobo on September 20, 2008. As of January 19, 2013, fourteen volumes have been released under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint, and is currently split into four separate story arcs. A bonus story, called , was released with the July 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine (released on May 19, 2012) as a bunkobon volume. The story takes place after Volume 12, and centers on Ophis' first shopping trip in the human world. Manga A manga adaptation illustrated by Hiroji Mishima began serialization in the July 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine, and later in Monthly Dragon Age in its March 2011 issue. The first volume was published by Fujimi Shobo on June 9, 2011, with a total of four volumes available in Japan as of January 9, 2013 under their Dragon Comics Age imprint. A spinoff manga, called , illustrated by Hiroichi, was serialized in ''Monthly Dragon Age from the October 2011 issue (Released on September 9, 2011) to the April 2012 issue (Released on March 9, 2012). Serving as a side story, the manga takes place after chapter 10 of the main manga, and centers on Asia Argento's first duties as a Devil. It was later released as a tankōbon volume on March 9, 2012. *2. *3. *4. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-712767-8 | ChapterList = *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-712814-9 | ChapterList = *11. *12. *13. *14. *15. *16. *16.5. | Summary = }} *18. *19. *20. *21. *22. *22.5. | Summary = }} Chapters not in tankōbon format *23. Anime An anime adaptation by TNK and produced by Tetsuya Yanagisawa aired on AT-X between January 6, 2012 and March 23, 2012. AT-X airings of the series are uncensored, while the airings on TV Kanagawa (which began on January 11, 2012) and other networks are heavily censored. Six DVD and Blu-ray compilation volumes were released by Media Factory between March 21, 2012 and August 29, 2012, each containing an OVA short entitled . An OVA episode (listed as episode 13) was bundled with the limited edition of the 13th light novel on September 6, 2012 on Blu-ray disc. The script for the episode was handled by Ichiei Ishibumi, the author of the light novels. Another OVA episode of the first season (listed as episode 14), also written by Ishibumi, will be bundled with the limited edition release of the 15th light novel in May 2013 on Blu-ray. In North America, the anime is licensed by Funimation Entertainment for simulcast on their video website, before releasing the series on DVD and Blu-ray. The anime is also licensed in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. A second season of High School DxD was announced at the post-end credits of the 13th episode. Music The opening theme for the first season is "Trip -Innocent of D-", performed by Larval Stage Planning. The ending theme song is "STUDYxSTUDY", performed by the new voice actress unit StylipS, consisting of Arisa Noto, Yui Ogura, Kaori Ishihara, and Maho Matsunaga, who all had voice roles in the anime. The songs were released as CD singles on January 25, 2012 and February 5, 2012, respectively, under the Lantis label. An original soundtrack was released on March 21, 2012, also under the Lantis label. A character song mini-album, called , featuring the main female cast from the anime series, was released on June 27, 2012 under the Lantis label. Other media An internet radio show, called , aired on HiBiKi Radio Station on December 12, 2011. A trading card game by Prism Connect featuring characters from the series was released on July 27, 2012 in a starter deck and booster pack. Reception According to Oricon, High School DxD was the sixth top-selling light novel series in Japan for 2012, selling a total of 654,224 units. Notes References External links * * * * [http://www.funimation.com/high-school-dxd High School DxD] – The Official Anime Website from FUNimation * Ichiei Ishibumi's Official Blog * Official Miyama-Zero website Category:2008 novels Category:2010 manga Category:2012 anime OVAs Category:2012 anime television series Category:2013 anime television series Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime and manga based on light novels Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fujimi Fantasia Bunko Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Japanese comedy novels Category:Japanese fantasy novels Category:Light novels Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Television programs based on light novels Category:TNK (company) cs:High School DxD de:High School D×D es:High School DxD fr:High School DxD id:High School DxD it:High School DxD ja:ハイスクールD×D pt:High School DxD ru:High School DxD zh:惡魔高校D×D